villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wizeman
Wizeman, also known as Wizeman the Wicked, is the creator and king of evil creatures called the Nightmarens, and the supreme master and creator of the world of bad dreams simply called Nightmare. He is the main villain of the video games Nights into Dreams and Nights: Journey of Dreams. Appearance Wizeman's true form is a strange, caped humanoid creature with a spiked metallic ball helmet covering his head since it is shown in Nights into Dreams ''that his face is actually quite ugly and uses the helmet to hide it. He is shown not to have a mouth and he has 6 eyes on his 6 metallic flying hands which can fire magic lasers which can do various dark magic. It appears he has a some sort of amulet with 2 pieces of Green Ideya and a piece from a Blue Ideya but it is not known if they really are pieces of Ideyas. Wizeman also has some sort of spiked crown on top of his head. Origin Wizeman the Wicked was the first and most powerful Nightmaren of them all. Not only he's the tyrannical master of Nightmare but Wizeman is actually also as well the God of Nightmare, it is said that he is a visitor with out any Ideya. Being the creator of evil creatures called Nightmaren, he planned to destroy Nightopia in order to reshape it and to expand his empire of Nightmare. To do this, he decided to steal Red Ideya from sleeping humans. Unfortunately for him, one of his Nightmaren betrays him and vows to stop his evil plans. This Nightmaren is none other than the hero Nights. In the end, Wizeman was finally and completely destroyed and his evil kingdom of Nightmare was no more. Personality Wizeman is the cruel creator and dictator of Nightmare and fancys himself a god. He despises light and good; he'll stop at nothing to destroy Nightopia and spread darkness to everything. He has no such feelings as sympathy or compassion, if his creations displease him Wizeman has no qualms about destroying them, such as crushing Donbalon in his hand and sending Bomamba down to the deepest depths of the world of Nightmare and towards oblivion. Reala is not spared Wizeman's wrath, being insulted and threatened on a regular basis, despite being Wizeman's strongest underling and "right-hand man". He refuses to accept NiGHTS 'freewill and ability to think for him/herself. Instead of destroying NiGHTS, Wizeman tries again and again to capture him/her and take back what is "his". In the true endings of ''Journey of Dreams''Wizeman's patience ran out and he intended to remove NiGHTS' mind and replace it with a more obedient one. Likes: Nightmares, fear. Dislikes: NiGHTS, visitors, happiness, freedom. Family: nightmarens. (sons & daughters) Powers and Abilities Wizeman being the lord of nightmares and king of the Nightmarens, can shoot very powerful dark rays of energy out of his many handsand can cast various spells. He also has the power to create many Nightmarens. Gallery Wizeman.jpg|Wizeman Master Wizeman.jpg|Wizeman in ''NiGHTS: Into Dreams. Wizeman the God of Nightmares.jpg|The God of Nightmares aka Wizeman. Wizeman & the Nightmarens.jpg Trivia *Wizeman's words upon being destroyed in Journey of Dreams are similar to that of Zeromus from Final Fantasy IV: Wizeman: "Heed my words, as long as darkness exists in the hearts of the humans, then I... and the nightmares... shall never be destroyed!..." Zeromus: "I will not die. So long as there is evil and hatred in the hearts of man, I shall live on." *When defeated in Nights into Dreams, Wizeman actually says "No, NiGHTS!". *Wizeman is voiced by Roger L. Jackson, who is known for voicing Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls, and Ghostface in the Scream series of horror films. *Wizeman is not only a tyrannical ruler of Nightmare but as well the God of Nightmare, it's said that he is a visitor without any idyea. *Wizeman did not create the dimensions for the Nightmarens in both NiGHTS into Dreams and N''iGHTS: Journey of Dreams''. It is stated in the manual for the first game that "Second-level Nightmaren are more intelligent then third-level Nightmaren and can even create worlds of their own" This means they were created by the Nightmarens themselves. *It's unknown if Wizeman wanted his Nightmaren army to frighten the visitors, to steal their Ideya, or both. *Wizeman also has the ability to levitate but can't fly long distances. *Wizeman's theme in both NiGHTS Into Dreams and NiGHTS Journey of Dreams is "D-Force Master". *Wizeman's own name is a pun on the word "wiseman". Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Creator Category:NiGHTS Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Light Category:Creature Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Deities Category:Male Villains Category:Dictator Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sociopaths Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Teleporters Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Thought-Forms Category:Elementals Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Giant Category:Giant Monsters Category:Archenemy Category:Outright Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Unseen Villains Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Warlocks Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Deceased Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sonic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Magi-Tech